Currently, there are a number of conference solutions for enabling people to conduct live meetings, conferences, presentations, or other types of gatherings via the Internet, the public switched telephone network (PSTN), or other voice and/or data networks. Participants typically use a telephone, computer, or other communication device that connects to a conference system. The meetings may include an audio component and a visual component, such as, a shared presentation, video, whiteboard, or other multimedia, text, graphics, etc. These types of convenient conference solutions have become an indispensable form of communication for many businesses and individuals.
A far-too-common problem, however, occurs when one or more participants in the audio conference have poor audio quality resulting from, for example, environmental noise, poor audio equipment, a poor network connection, software configuration, etc. When such problems arise, there is no way of systematically identifying whether audio issues are caused by a problem related to the speaking participant or one of the listening participants.
Accordingly, despite the many advantages and commercial success of existing conference, meeting, grouping or other types of gathering systems that include an audio component, there remains a need in the art for improved systems and methods for enabling participants to systematically identify and/or resolve audio quality and/or audio connection issues.